tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT: IDW 20/20
[[Datei:IDW TMNT 20-20 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: IDW 20/20]]TMNT: IDW 20/20'' ist eine Sondergeschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 16. Januar 2019 * Ausgabe: TMNT: IDW 20/20 * Story: Paul Allor * Zeichnungen: Nelson Daniel * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TBA'' #1 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TBA'' #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Die 5-ReptilienarmeeTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Future-Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Pepperoni *Utroms *Sally Pride (in Rückblick) **Triceratonier (in Rückblick) **Harold Lillja (erwähnt) **New Earth Protection Force (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|240px|Die Geschichte eines KriegesDie Handlung spielt zwanzig Jahre in der Zukunft und wird zum größten Teil in einem Videolog dargestellt, in dem Michelangelo - unterstützt von seinen Brüdern - die Geschichte von dem Kampf, den sie momentan führen, aufzeichnet. In den Reihen der Utroms ist ein Bürgerkrieg ausgebrochen, den die radikale Seite, die den Träumen Krangs treugeblieben ist,Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3 gewonnen hat. Daraufhin haben die radikalen Utroms Europa eingenommen, einen neuen Technodrom gebaut und den Plan gefasst, zuerst den Kontinent und schließlich auch den Rest der Welt in ein neues Utrominon zu verwandeln. Jedoch hat sich aktiver Widerstand gegen diesen Plan geregt, in Form einer Armee aus Mutanten und Aliens, die von Sally Pride angeführt wird. Leonardo hat nach seinen ersten erfolgreichen Astralreisen"Kingdom of the Rats" #4 und "Spirit Walk" seine neugefundene Fähigkeit inzwischen so weit entwickelt, dass er sich nach Belieben in die Astralebene und wieder zurück versetzen kann. Da er dadurch jedoch zu oft seinen Pflichten für seine Familie ferngeblieben ist, fiel die Führerschaft am Ende Michelangelo zu. thumb|left|160px|Astrales Kreuz und QuerWährend Sally ihre Armee gegen die Utroms in Berlin führt, um den dort befindlichen Technodrom unschädlich zu machen, sind drei der Turtles - Michelangelo, Raphael und Leonardo - in ihrem (zu einem Fluggerät erweiterten) Van und in Pepperonis Gesellschaft nach Florenz, Italien unterwegs. Dort sitzt ihr Bruder Donatello in Gefangenschaft, aber seine Befreiung ist nicht ihr primäres Ziel; denn kurz nach seiner Gefangennahme hatte er ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass die Utroms dort einen Reserve-Technodrom halten. Während Michelangelo, Raphael und Pepperoni einen Ablenkungsangriff starten, versetzt Leonardo sich quer durch die Stadt und stolpert gelegentlich über jede Menge Utroms, nicht aber über den Technodrom. Als er in einer Befehlszentrale der Aliens landet, überwältigt er einen von ihnen und versucht ihn zum Reden zu bringen, doch der Utrom weigert sich, sein Wissen mit ihm zu teilen. thumb|240px|Der Auftritt des Neo-TechnodromsInwzischen ist Michelangelos Team von der wachsenden Überzahl der Utroms eingekreist worden, doch ehe es zum Schlimmsten kommt, tauchen plötzlich andere Utroms auf und beginnen gegen die Belagerer zu kämpfen! Zusammen mit ihnen erscheint auch Donatello vor seinen Brüdern; er hat es nicht nur geschafft, sich selbst zu befreien, sondern auch die Hilfe von den Utroms gewinnen können, die von ihren radikalen Artgenossen im selben Gefängnis wie er eingesperrt worden waren. Doch leider kommen sowohl seine Information als auch Leonardo, der es inzwischen auch herausgefunden hat, ein wenig zu spät, denn der Technodrom befreit sich genau in diesem Augenblick von seinem Versteck - der großen Kathedrale von Florenz. [[Datei:IDW_TMNT_20-20_20.jpg|thumb|left|160px|"Mission Not Accomplished"]]In seinem Beitrag zum Videolog berichtet Donatello, dass er und ein Trupp, den er zur Sabotage des Technodroms angeführt hat, eine Sprengladung im Inneren angebracht, jedoch keine Zeit gehabt hatten, diese auch scharf zu machen. Mithilfe seiner Astralprojektionsfähigkeit dringt Leonardo in den Technodrom ein und aktiviert die Sprenglandung. Als die anderen Turtles sich aus dem Sprengradius entfernen wollen, wird Donatello von einem fliegenden Utrom eingefangen; doch Leonardo kann ihm rasch zu Hilfe kommen. Kurz danach explodiert der Reserve-Technodrom, und von Sally erhalten sie die Nachricht, dass auch ihre Mission erfolgreich verlaufen ist. Aber gerade als die Turtles zu jubilieren beginnen, verdirbt ihnen ein schwerverletzter Utrom mit einer bösen Nachricht die Siegesfreude: Dieser Reserve-Technodrom war nur eine von mehreren Einheiten gewesen, die die Utroms für den Fall der Fälle angefertig und in den großen Hauptstädten Europas bereitgehalten haben, und mit diesem Angriff haben die Utroms nun damit begonnen, diese Reserveeinheiten zu aktivieren und ihren Plan doch noch in die Tat umzusetzen! thumb|160px|The Last AssaultAn dieser Stelle kommt Michelangelo zum Schluss seines Videologs, gerade als er und seine Brüder zum nächstgelegenen Standort eines Technodroms aufbrechen. Er ist sich im Klaren, dass mit so vielen und so weit auseinander verteilten Technodromen die Lage so gut wie hoffnungslos ist, doch er bleibt trotzdem optimitisch, weil neben den Turtles noch eine ganze Armee an Freunden und Verbündeten unterwegs ist, um die Vernichtung der Erde zu verhindern. Mit seinem Mut weckt er die Moral seiner Brüder wieder neu auf, und zusammen stürzen die Turtles und Pepperoni sich aus der Luft hinunter zum Standort ihres Ziels: Den Eiffelturm in Paris. Trivia *Diese Geschichte gehört zu einer fünfteiligen Spezial-Miniserie zum 20. Jubiläum von IDW Publishing, von denen jedes einzelne Heft in einer der Franchises angesiedelt wird, deren Comicversionen vom Verlag produziert wird; darunter auch Ghostbusters, Jem and The Holograms, My Little Pony und Star Trek.[https://comicbook.com/comics/2018/10/04/idw-20-20-event-star-trek-ghostbusters-tmnt-mlp-jem/ Comicboook.com: IDW Celebrates 20 Years With IDW 20/20 Event Featuring TMNT, Ghostbusters, and More] (4. Oktober 2018). *Das Panel, in dem Sally ihre Truppen in einem Sturmangriff anführt, ist eine lose Nachbildung des Gemäldes [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Freiheit_f%C3%BChrt_das_Volk La Liberté Guidant le Peuple] von Eugène Delacroix. Neudruckversionen *''TBA'', *** 2019 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Sonderbände und Specials Kategorie:Non-Canon